DICE GAME
by macabreist
Summary: A freelance assassin and thief takes a case from a stranger to assassinate one of the Spirit Detectives. She decides to use a classic double agent approach, but she wanted to have some fun doing it. Her simple plan becomes elaborate.
1. Chapter 1

The room was poorly lit, a single candle on top of an old oak table. The walls were bare, cold, and grey, and the ceiling appeared to be caving in. There was no glass window to keep out the cold. Instead there was just a frame. The door was hanging off it's hinges and creaked with every gust of wind. A filthy mattress lay on the opposite side of the room in the corner. A single blanket lay on it. A thin blanket, tattered, and torn. No pillow. A cabinet stood at it's side with a missing drawer. The other two were crooked and didn't go in all the way.

A figure sat in the least broken of the three chairs at the end of the table farthest from the door, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table. She didn't need a clock to know that her client was late, very late. She wanted more than anything to leave, but se couldn't. She needed the money. A sigh escaped her lips. It left it's mark in the freezing air, then disappeared. She stopped drumming her fingers. Someone was outside the door.

"You're late." She said coldy as she walked up to the door. She pulled it open and it fell of it's hinges. The stranger made a startled jump.

"My apologies. I had some trouble finding this place." He said after regaining his composure. She moved out of his way to let him in and motioned for him to sit down. The poor lighting kept both their faces hidden.

"I don't have all night so get to the point." She crossed her arms, standing at the opposite end of the table. "What is it you want?"

"I need someone assassinated." He slid a file across the table. She picked it up. "This is everything I could find on him."

She opened the file and looked inside. "You realize this won't be cheap.."

The man smiled. "I know. But I'm starting to question wether or not you're the right person for the job." He looked around the room, then at her questioning expression. He could see well in the dark. "What kind of an assassin invites strangers to their home? An amateur wouldn't even make that mistake." His smile transformed into a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed. "This is no longer my home." She walked over to the cabinet and pulled open the top drawer. She slid in the file and closed the drawer as far as it would go, then headed back to the table. The man raised an eyebrow. "No further questions. Have you made up your mind? Because I'm still debating wether or not to let you live."

The man's smirk was still plastered to his face. He stood up and reached into the pocket of his trench coat, raising the girl's suspicion for just a moment. He withdrew his hand and tossed her a bag, which she caught in mid-air. It was small, but bulging. She pulled at the strings to open it and looked inside. Rare jewels from the demon plane from all shapes and sizes gleamed in the faint light. "That's half your reward upfront." He turned and headed towards the door. He stopped in it's frame and added. "If you succeed you will receive the rest of the payment. If you fail..." He had a devious look in his eye. He chuckled and left without another word.

Having a case, she now needed to figure out how to dispose of her target. She walked back to the drawer and pulled out the file. "The plan will have to be absolutely flawless to work. And even then it will be difficult." She muttered. She picked up a bag from behind the drawers and put in the file and the few little things that remained in the shack: three daggers, a small vile, and two dice. She left the room without a second glance. A plan had already formed in her mind, it was a classic.


	2. Chapter 2

Koenma twirled his chair, twirling from left to right, left to right, reading carefully over the resumé, nodding in approval every once in awhile. A young woman sat in front of his desk patiently as he did so. Influenced by Koenma's movements, she started twirling her long pink hair with her fingers. It seemed to make the time go by so much faster.

"Impressive." Koenma said finally. "Very impressive."

The girl smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Kieun Eles is it?"

"Actually, it's pronounced KEY-YOON." She corrected him. Koenma had pronounced it KAI-YOO-EN.

Koenma nodded. "KEY-YOON." He repeated. He shuffled the papers and put them back in the folder. He handed it back to her. "I'd be a fool not to hire you." Kieun smiled. "However," he added. "There is a required series of tests you must go through before I can hire you at such a high status."

"May I ask what kind of tests?"

"The first is the Capability Test, which is just to see what you're capable of including your physical strength and stamina. Then there's the Mission Replica, which shows me how well you would do in a given situation. There are three situations in this test, each rising in difficulty. And last there's the Trust Factor, where you will be attached to a top-notch lie detector and asked a series of questions which you must answer honestly."

Kieun nodded in understanding. "When do I start?"

Kieun waited at the starting line. They had decided to start the very next day, and she was determined to become his new personal guard if he ever left the safety of his office. When she wasn't guarding him, she was to aid his detectives on missions. Koenma had sent George, the blue ogre, to take care of her Capability test.

"Are you ready?" George asked as he prepared the timer.

"Yes."

George fumbled with the timer. "Okay...go!'

Kieun sprinted off, leaving George choking on a cloud of dust. She was rapidly approaching the first obstacle. She hopped onto the tight-rope. i "Shit!" /i She lost her balance immediatley and fell, but managed to hold onto the rope. She looked down below her. There was no net to break her fall, and it was a long one to the bottom of the ravine. She grabbed onto the rope with her other hand and swung herself up. She was now sitting on it in a way that would hurt most men. She swung her legs forward, then back with enough force to bring her above the rope so she could find her footign on it once again. She stood up shakily and walked slowly, wobbly, across the tight-rope. Half way in, which was a good fifty feet, she felt confident enough to speed up. She jumped off to the other side with ten feet to spare.

She paused, catching her breath. i "That was too close." /i She looked ahead to her next obstacle. That one would be easier. i "I'm being timed!" /i She remembered suddenly, sprinting to her destination once again.

The next three obstacles she passed with ease. She dodged arrows and explosives, swam across the raging river, and moved the massive boulder that was blocking her way to the finish line.

"What's my time?" She panted, hands on her knees.

George checked the timer. Once, twice, a third time.  
"Well?"

"Four minutes and twenty-three seconds." He said in astonishment. "That's the best time yet."

"Heh." She smirked in triumph, then allowed herself to collapse on the ground for a well-deserved rest.

The mission tests were way too easy. The first she cleared in no time at all, having to dodge and escape traps to retrieve a key. The second was almost easier. She had to fight a few volunteer demons in addition to the traps and retrieve another key. The third was a bit of a challenge. First she was given a packet, in which she had to read through a case and figure out who did the crime. Then she had to find her way through a maze, each dead end holding a challenge, ranging from fighting demons to avoiding being crushed or even shot. After that she had to run across a bridge over a steep drop while it crumbled beneath her. Then she had to go through another maze of stairs which went every which way until she found her criminal and had to defeat him. Then she could get the box and use the two keys to open it and get what was inside: Koenma's spare pacifier.

"Last test." Koenma stated as he watched George attach her to the "top-notch" lie-detecter. "You ready?"

Kieun nodded and they began. Koenma cleared his throat and asked the first question. "Do you think you are suitable for this job?"

"Yes."

"You will be on call 24/7, will that be a problem?"

"No."

Koenma asked a few more questions about the job, then moved on to a subject a little more personal. "Do you have any family?"

"No sir. I don't."

He crossed out the next few questions on his sheet. "You won't need to answer those then." He said, more to himself than her. "Have you done any criminal activity?"

Kieun closed her eyes. "I was accused of assault and battery in the human world." She needed to say something true, but she couldn't tell him the serious things. That would ruin everything.

Koenma watched her for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, next question."

Kieun sighed inwardly. _"Close one."_

He asked the remaining questions and then ordered George to detach you from the lie-detector. Koenma was smiling. He handed her a paper. "All you need yo do now is sign this job form and you're in."

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all assembled into Koenma's office for a briefing. It was the same old routine. Mid-way through his briefing they were interrupted as the office doors opened. Koenma, who was for once out of his chair and leaning against the desk was in his teenage form. "Oh. You're back already?"

"Judging by the binky in your mouth I'm going to assume you're Koenma, sir?" He nodded. Kieun walked over. There was something in her hand. Something circular, but they coldn't tell what it was because it was wrapped in a cloth. She handed it to him and he begain to unwrap it.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

Kieun thought it almost comical that he asked Koenma who she was when she was in the same room and clearly capable of speaking.

"She's my new special assistant, whichi is basically a personal body guard for whenever I need to go somewhere. She also assists the spirit detectives such as your self on missions, but also does solo missions such as this one." He held out the unwrapped object. It was an orb, paper thin and made out of glass. Having examined it, he rewrapped it and called for someone to come retrieve it to put into storage. He looked over at Kieun. "Well, are you going to introduce yourself or am I going to have to do that for you too?"

Kieun smiled and faced the four spirit detectives. "Forgive me, I'm terrible at introductions. But my name is Kieun Eles, and as Koenma said, I'm his new special assistant."


End file.
